Stay With Me, Please
by YumikoJun
Summary: ShizuoXReader(OC) - Shinra finds something interesting that appears to have had been abandoned in a old laboratory. He takes her/you home but then notices that she/you seems to have had developed some sort of interest in a certain bartender when he shows up at the doctor's apartment. Occasional ecchi scenes and possible H scenes later in the story.
1. Forgotten

**Chapter 1**

**Forgotten...**

A single sphere shaped tank, big enough to hold a single human inside stood in the center of a dark room and was the only source of dim light...

Thick cables connected to its base and crisscrossing along the floor and ending at large machinery which covered the sides of the room...the small lights on them blinking dimly...

More sets of cables...though these thinner...could be seen protruding out of the glass of the sphere tank...these led to a single machine which showed a pulse...a slow...yet steady beat could be seen on its dust-covered screen...

All could be seen in that tank was the dim blue glow...it being covered so much dust that it wasn't possible to see through...though...an outline...an outline could be barely noticed if one were to stare at the glass attentively...a figured...which seemed to be curled up at the center of the sphere...with what could of had been considered hair drifted lazily around it...

Forgotten...

* * *

**Hallo hallo~**

**Zaya chan's first chapter and story here~ Still a bit confused since I've never made any of my work public so I'm nervous. , ,**

**Ne, well this here is pretty much the prologue~ \( ^o^)/**

**Ah it will become ReaderXShizuo by Chapter 3 for the latest.**

**Though since I'm to lazy to the (f/c) (h/c) (e/c) thing or just forget I'll be giving her a name. So you girls just swap it out for your own name if you wish kay?**

**Ah and this might have its ecchi moments in sake for humor later on and etc. xD**


	2. Who Are You?

**Chapter 2**

**Who Are You...?**

A soft creaking sound of a door that hadn't been open in what could of had been years could be heard in the distance and then a clunk of it being closed once more...

A figure could be made out in the darkness, walking closer to the sphere shaped tank till visible in the dim light.

It was a young man in black framed glasses and a long white doctors coat.

His expression though, was hard to read due to light reflecting off his glasses...

He stopped in front of the dust covered tank and then looked at the machine which showed its content's pulse. Running a hand over the machine's screen corner to remove the dust. The screen read: Jun, Yumiko.

"Jun, Yumiko..." He muttered to himself as he read the screen out loud.

He then redirected his attention back to the glass sphere tank and wiped off some of the dust with his coat's sleeve in order to look inside.

Eyes widen when he noticed what was inside appeared to be a human...or a young woman to be exact probably in her early 20's judging by her appearance. Long blonde hair drifting around her and her eyes closed as if she were asleep.

The doctor then began to fumbled around the glass tank as if trying to find some sort of opening. Though at finding none of the sort he soon gave up.

Arms crossed and a childish pout on his face for not being able to fulfill his curiosity he then began to take a look around at the machinery around the room.

'There must be something to get her out...' He thought to himself.

Though his seriousness was then interrupted by a sudden thought that filled his head.

"At this pace I'll get my own harem!" The doctor cried out before clasping his hands onto his mouth. Oh right...Celty wasn't there with him so he managed to avoid getting hit in the gut.

Fumbling around the machines and dusting off labels he continued to search for some sort of button, lever, anything to get the blonde woman out of her glass prison.

"Aha!" The white coated man exclaimed once he found a lever which appeared to be an emergency one to open the tank.

He then tried to pull it down but it wouldn't budge.

He then tried with both hands...still nothing.

In the end he ended up placing his feet on the machine's side and pulled with both hands once more.

...nothing...all he managed was a huge headache once his grip failed and ended up falling backwards and hitting the back of his head when he hit the ground.

"Ow!" The doctor exclaimed. He then sat up and massaged the back of his head and fixed his glasses back on.

Though in determination he stood up once more and headed back to the lever and tried again. Pulling on the lever with all his might it finally budge and slid downward with a loud 'clunk' which echoed throughout the room.

Staggering from nearly losing his balance once more the doctor noticed the floor beneath him was now soaked.

A huge grin similar to a child's when they are given sweets crossed his face as he realized what is was.

Turning around he then spotted the blonde woman on the floor, her blonde hair covering up most of her figure. "...nn..." a soft sound of confusion could be heard coming from her.

At this the doctor sprinted through the soaked floor causing the liquid to splash around as he made his way to the woman.

"Hey there." He told her as he crouched down beside her, the brim of his coat getting soaked in the liquid.

"...?" The woman looked up at him with confused sapphire blue eyes. "...who...are...you...?" She managed to say softly.

"Me? I am Shinra Kishitani." Said person told her with a grin. He had been typing out what seemed to be a text message as he spoke and then pocketed his phone once more. "I believe your name is Yumiko Jun, yes?"

"...nn..." She nodded hesitantly. "...I...assume...so..." She told him as she shakily sat herself up. Her attire seemed to be made of some sort of whitish silvery metal which barely covered the same amount of skin than a normal set of female undergarments, a few black circles could be noticed on it where the cables had been previously connected.

* * *

Back at Shinra's apartment...

Celty had just received the doctor's text message.

[Hey Celty, you won't believe what I just found! I need you to come right away and make sure to bring some spare clothes alright?] It read followed by the address of where Shinra was at.

If Celty would of had a head she would of probably had a extremely confused look on her face. Though she shrugged it off and typed back.

[Sure. I'll be there right away.]

The woman then put away her PDA once more and placed her helmet on and took a few clothes as told before leaving the apartment on her motorcycle.

Though she had to admit she was pretty curious about Shinra could of had found. She would of thought it was her head...then again why would she have to take clothing if it were so...? She sighed mentally as she continued her way.

After a while Celty stopped in front of the old building, she dismounted, lowering the kickstand while simultaneously glancing around.

What in the world could of Shinra found here...? She wondered once more as she made her way to the entrance and pushing it open.

Though once she was inside the door creaked shut, leaving the area pitch black, now the only source of light was that of her PDA as she began to type.

[Where are you?] The message read.

Moments later she got her reply. Writing on it was various directions for her to take to get to Shinra's location.

Following these she soon arrived to a door which seemed have been opened not to long ago due to the hand prints left on the dust coat.

Pushing it open she was greeted by Shinra who was charging right at her full speed ready to hug her and pretty much screaming. "CELTYYYY- GAH!"

All he got was a hit in the gut from her.

[So what did you find?]

"Oh that! Right, right." Shinra began. "Well her name seems to be Yumiko Jun. Poor thing seems to be stuck here for who knows how long."

[Her? It's a person?]

Shinra shrugged. "In appearance it's pretty obvious that she is. Though due to her being here I assume she must be something else or used as some sort of test subject."

Celty nodded a few times to show she understood and then held out the clothes. [So these are for her, correct?]

"Yeah, we can't have her with her current outfit while taken her back to the apartment."

[Alright, I'll help her get dressed.]

"But-" Shinra began but was only hit in the gut once more.

[Behave.] Was all that Celty's PDA read before she headed over to blonde at the back who was still sitting on the soaked floor.

[Hello. I'm Celty.] Celty's PDA read, even though she wasn't sure if Yumiko would be able to read it. Though her doubt was soon answered when she noticed the blonde female nod.

"Yumiko..." She said in a barely audible mumble as if trying to introduce herself.

[Nice to meet you, Yumiko san.] Celty wrote. [I'll be helping you get dressed so don't worry, alright?]

Yumiko merely nodded once more.

Taking this as a good sign Celty then began to slip a large white T-shirt over the blondes head and helped her slipped on a pair of baggy black shorts. The metal attire now in pieces on the floor.

[We'll be taking you back to our apartment.] Celty's PDA now read. [You should be alright there for now.]

Yumiko nodded a few times as she followed Celty back to Shinra. Though due to her slight staggering Celty ended up taking her by the hand to keep her from falling over as trio made their way out of the building.

* * *

Back at their apartment...

"..." Yumiko was now sitting on the couch, a look similar to a confused child's on her face as she look around the apartment's layout.

[Shinra, just where were you planning on having her stay?] Celty typed out.

The two were currently in another room so Yumiko wouldn't overhear them.

"Calm down. She'll be fine for a few days." Shinra insisted. "She doesn't seem to be dangerous either."

[I know, but I feel bad about having her stay on the couch.]

"If it's necessary we could always get one of those sofa beds." Shinra said with a laugh which made Celty sigh mentally.

[Though maybe it would be best if we could get someone trustworthy for her to live with?]

Almost immediately after that, the door bell could be heard.

"I'll get it." Shinra said as he made his way to the door and opened it.

A man with bleached blonde hair and wearing a bartender suit stood on the other side. One of his shirt's side soaked in blood.

Shinra let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Alright, I'll patch it up in a sec. Go ahead and sit down while I go find what I need." He told him, obviously forgetting about Yumiko who was still sitting on one of the sofas.

After the doctor had left, Shizuo made his way inside closing the door behind himself and headed to one of the couches to sit himself down. Though he didn't notice Yumiko's presence till he had sat down.

"...?" He couldn't help but glance at the blonde woman who was beside him from behind his sunglasses.

She hadn't been looking at him before but a feeling his gaze she looked back at him and tilted her head slightly to the side as in confusion which only made the bartender glance away from her once more.

"..." Though the blonde female's glaze lingered. Eyes filled with curiosity as her gaze moved from his face to blood stain on his shirt. "...doesn't hurt?"

This seemed to have taken the ex-bartender by surprise since his head whipped around back to her before shaking in a barely noticeable 'no' motion.

"...nn..." Yumiko leaned closer as if trying to get a better look at it, causing her large shirt to move around and leaving a good amount of cleavage visible, though she didn't seem to notice.

Shizuo was already about to tell her something along the lines of 'don't get to close' but the sight seemed to have had shut him up since he immediately glanced away once more with a very light shade of pink on his face.

"...?" Yumiko looked back up at his face and then sat down properly once more.

Shizuo glanced back at her and took a deep breath. Now that he though of it he hadn't seen the woman before. So what was she doing here in Shinra's apartment? Was she wounded? No...she seemed fine to him... Was she a friend of Shinra's or of Celty's? Yeah, that could of made more sense. Though to be sure he could always ask for her name, right? Nothing wrong in that.

"Who...are you...?"

"So, who are you?"

Both blondes had asked simultaneously.

* * *

**YAAY! Chapter 2 is SOOOO much longer. XD**

**Ne, ne just where are you looking Shizuo? , You perv you~ /vendingmachine'd**

**Anyways what do you think of Zaya chan's first fic so far, ne? xD**

**Ah and I just noticed a possible pun in Yumiko's name**

**If you say 'Yu' out loud it kinda sounds like 'you'. So yaaaay xD/shot**

**Nyan, anyways. I'm working on a little sketch of Yumiko's appearance so I'll be posting it sooon~**

**So girls have fun with Shizuo alrighty? Since your role here is Yumiko. You could say she's your avatar or something. XDD**


	3. I am

**Chapter 3**

**I am...**

"..." Both blondes remained quiet for a moment as if expecting for the other to speak.

Though it was the ex-bartender who broke the silence as he cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

Normally people would recognize him on sight and even fear just the mentioning of his name. So it did surprise him a bit when the woman didn't know of him.

New to the city, maybe? He wondered as he glanced back at her slowly.

"...Heiwajima..." He began in a mumbled but then cleared his throat once more. and spoke a bit louder, though without looking at her. "Heiwajima, Shizuo."

"...nn.." A tiny...barely noticeable smile formed on the female's features.

"...I am-" She began but was interrupted by Shinra's voice coming closer.

"Sorry, must of had misplaced them but I found them." The doctor said with a nervous chuckle as he headed over to the sofa.

The blonde female merely watched him work on the male's wound with curiosity in her sapphire blue eyes.

The doctor then let out a chuckle as he continued his work.

"Well judging by the fact that nothing has gone flying yet I assume you two are getting along well."

"..." Neither answered.

"Oh come on don't leave me hanging like that."

"Shut up..."

Though the doctor continued speaking even after the ex-bartender had said that.

"Well this here is Yumiko. Yumiko Jun to be exact." He told him. "You see..." he began but feel silent abruptly as if something had just crossed his mind.

Yumiko Jun, huh? The blonde male wondered as he unconscionably gave her a glace but looked away once more at noticing she was still looking in his direction.

"What?" The male then snapped.

"...!" The doctor winced slightly but continued.

"You see...we looking for a place to stay at." He told the other male. "Though she doesn't seem to talk much so she wouldn't cause that much trouble."

"...?" Shizuo merely raised an eyebrow at his words. "And what you're trying to say is...?"

"Well you do live alone. So maybe..."

Where in the world was he trying to get to...?

"Maybe what?" Shizuo urged him on, his voice a bit loud due to his patience at the risk of failing.

"She...could stay for you?" The doctor suggested before cowering with his hands over his head as if expecting to get hit.

Though...the hit didn't come...

"..." Shizuo merely stared at him. Probably even a dumbstruck look one his face hidden behind his sunglasses. "W-what?" He chocked out as if expecting he heard Shinra wrong.

"M-maybe she could stay with you?" The doctor dared to repeat. "T-temporarily if you want." He then added quickly.

"..." The blonde male's eyebrows furrowed. "Doesn't she have a place to stay?"

Shinra merely shook his head. "B-but don't worry we're not expecting you to take her home right away." He said quickly. "Celty was planning on taking her to buy some stuff tomorrow so that gives you some time, right?"

"...you swear she won't cause trouble?"

"Yes...Shizuo san." A soft female voice came.

Both males had completely forgotten about Yumiko's presence there.

"U-understood." Shizuo actually stammered. He really was having a hard time to keep his gaze on her face due to the movement in the woman's shirt due to the lack of a bra.

"All done." Shinra then said once he was done patching up Shizuo.

Shizuo merely nodded at him as if giving his thanks before looking back at Yumiko. "I...I guess I'll come by for you tomorrow." He said as he stood up.

But then a thin hand caught him by the end of his sleeve. "Yes...Shizuo san." She told him. "Take care."

This seemed to have taken the ex-bartender completely off guard. He merely stood there in silence before nodding slowly as the woman's hand retreated.

"Right..." He then grunted. "See ya then." He said as he headed for the door with a lazy wave of his hand.

* * *

**Agh! Chapter 3 is so short! (/ xwx)/**

**Though on the bright side you've seemed to have gotten Shizuo's interest~ XD**

**And get to go shopping with Celty in the next chapter. Yaaaaaay~**


	4. Bras, Panties, and Clothing

**Chapter 4**

**Bras, Panties, and Clothing.**

"..."

How in the world did the strongest man in Ikebukuro end up in the middle of a woman's lingerie store?

* * *

A loud knocking could be heard coming from the ex-bartender's front door.

Who in the world would have the nerve to bother him at such an hour? He thought to himself as he swore under his breath as he got out of bed and headed to the door. He didn't have work today so he decided to sleep in a bit more than what he would normal do. His bleached blonde hair messier than normal and he was wearing a simple old white t-shirt and blue pants to sleep.

"What do you want?" He demanded as he swung open the door. Though his features soften once he realized it was Celty and the blonde woman he had met at Shinra's apartment. What did he say her name was again...? Oh, right, it was Yumiko Jun.

Now the question was why where the two girls here? He was sure Shinra had told him they were both going to go shopping for clothes for Yumiko who was still wearing that baggy shirt and shorts from the other day.

"Hey." The male greeted the two. Not knowing what to say next he merely asked what was crossing his mind at the moment. "...what brings you here?"

[Thought we'd take you along.] Celty's PDA read.

"..." Shizuo stared at the screen with disbelief on his face.

[Guessed you could help us carry some of the bags. Might even get you something as well.] Celty then typed in during his silence.

Shizuo let out a sigh. "Oh it's for that." He said. "Didn't really have any plans today so I guess I could..."

At that Celty then gestured him back to his room.

"What now?" Shizuo muttered.

[You still need to change.]

"...?" Shizuo glanced down at himself. "Right..." He added before hurrying away.

* * *

Once he was gone Celty moved her hand to the lower front half of her helmet, her shoulders moving up and down slightly as if she were laughing silently.

[He might have a short temper but I must admit he has his little cute moments.] Celty's PDA read.

Yumiko let out a small laugh as she nodded a few times in agreement. "So Shizuo san will be coming as well. I'm glad." She said. Her speech had become more fluent with a bit of practice. Though to achieve it in such short time Shinra hadn't left her alone all night as he tried to keep her talking and talking till she avoided the pauses.

[He's a good guy under that temper of his. I'm sure you'll like staying with him.]

Yumiko was about to reply but Shizuo had just stepped out of his apartment wearing his usual bartender outfit.

Celty quickly erased the few messages to make sure he didn't see him and began to type.

[All set?]

Shizuo let out a grunt that Celty took as a 'yes'.

Nodding she then followed Shizuo outside with Yumiko behind her.

* * *

Once they had reached a department store Celty led them both inside.

First store they stopped by was for some basic clothing. A few blouses, sweaters, pants, skirts and some shoes.

After picking out a few good looking ones that Celty assumed would fit Yumiko well she handed the bundle to her and led her to the dressing room.

[Just tell me if anything feels uncomfortable.]

"Yes, Celty san." Yumiko told her with a slight nod before heading into the dressing room to try out the clothing.

Meanwhile, Celty couldn't help but notice Shizuo still standing at the store entrance and waved him over.

Hesitant at first but he then headed over to where the headless woman stood.

[Everything alright?]

Shizuo nodded a few times. "I'm fine." Truth though was that he didn't find himself all that comfortable in the woman's clothing section so he wasn't really sure what to do.

After a bit Yumiko then stepped out in her old clothing once more.

[Did they fit?]

"Yes. Though some of the shirts where rather tight..."

This made Shizuo glance away immediately to hide the light shade of pink that had just burst onto his face at the mere thought of what she was talking about.

[I guess it'll feel like that since you're not used to it. Here let me see.] Celty typed out.

The two girls then headed into the dressing room leaving the ex-bartender standing beside it alone with his arms crossed.

* * *

After a while...

[See? You just didn't put it on properly.] Celty typed out.

"Sorry."

[No need to apologize.] Celty's PDA now read as she waved her free hand a bit. She then headed to pay for everything quickly.

Once back Shizuo took the bags from her.

[Right, just one or two more stores to stop at.]

Shizuo raised an eyebrow but followed the two girls as they headed to the next store.

What else could she possibly need? He wondered.

...his answer was soon answered.

Bras, panties, and all other different kinds of female lingerie everywhere, no matter where the ex-bartender looked. In the end he ended up standing in the middle of the store, holding the bags from the previous store in his hands with a slightly flushed face as women glanced at him nervously as they walked passed him.

So this how he ended up in such a place...

Staring at the floor at not knowing what else to do he waited for Celty to come back with Yumiko.

After what felt like hours for him the two girls came back. Though Yumiko was now wearing a pair of simple black pants with an off shoulder pastel blue shirt.

[We're done here.] Celty's PDA read to Shizuo's relief.

"Good." Shizuo forced out in a grunt. "So...where to?"

[Almost done, just once more thing I wanted to get.]

Shizuo let out a sigh but agreed to follow the pair of females.

* * *

Though for some reason or other Celty insisted on having Yumiko wait with Shizuo outside of the final store.

As the two blondes waited for her they were practically in complete silence till Yumiko spoke up.

"I hope we're not bothering you..." She mumbled. A light shade of pink crossing her face as she glanced downward slightly.

"...? Oh...like I said I didn't have plans for today anyways." Shizuo answered her as he scratched the back of his head.

Yumiko fidgeted a bit in her place as the shade of pink darken slightly. Though there was now a small smile on her face.

Celty then reappeared. [Sorry for taking so long.]

"Don't worry about it." Shizuo told her. Luckily his patience was more durable when it came to Celty. "So that's all?"

[Yes.] Celty's PDA read. She then passed the bag she held to Yumiko. [By the way, a little gift from my part.]

"Thank you, Celty san." Yumiko told her as she took the bag.

[I should get going now. See you two later.] Celty's PDA read before she waved at them and left the two blondes alone.

"..." Shizuo then cleared his throat. "Hurry up then if you don't want me to leave you here." He told Yumiko as he began to walk towards the exit.

Yumiko quickly followed behind, jogging slightly to keep up with the male's long strides.

* * *

**Yaaaaay~ We're now going home with Shizuo~ xD**

**Nyan, Poor poor Shizuo stuck in a women's lingerie store. XD What could of had been crossing through his mind. XD**

**Anyways, seems like you're/Yumiko is talking more now. That's a good thing. XD**

**Ne, as you might notice her personality will slowly be coming afloat so she should be at 100% soon. xD**

**Hm~ Well then I could always get Izaya to make an appearance later on.**

**And what could of Celty had bought her/you? xD Well anyone who's scene an older version of Yumiko's sketch should know already.**

**Stay in tune~ There is more to come. We're barely starting here~ XDDD**


	5. A,B,C,D,E

**Chapter 5**

**A,B,C,D,E~**

"I got work tomorrow, so if you're going to stay up don't make that much noise." The ex-bartender said once they had gotten back to his apartment.

It was already night time by then and Yumiko was sitting on the sofa messing with her new clothing.

"...Shizuo san."

"...? What is it?" The bleached blonde male asked her.

"Am I to where something specific to sleep in...?"

"..." Shizuo made a sound similar to a muffled cough. "Didn't Celty get you anything to sleep in...?"

"...nn...not that I'm aware of."

Shizuo let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head as if thinking what to do. Maybe she did have one but simply didn't recognize it. He thought before fumbling around the pile of clothing Yumiko had left on the sofa from when she was searching herself.

Pajamas...pajamas...nothing...and seemed like Celty had taken with her the clothing Yumiko had been wearing beforehand.

"...anything?"

"Nothing." Shizuo muttered as he retrieved his hand, though there was still a small piece of white cloth hanging from his hand.

"Shizuo..." Yumiko then breathed.

"What now?"

"That's my..." Yumiko began but hesitated slightly.

"...?" Shizuo merely looked at her funny before unfolding the cloth he held.

...

...panties...a pair of...white...lacy...panties...

A dumbstruck look on his face at first, then it went a bright red and in the end he ended up flinging it across the room in panic. "WAH!"

Yumiko's face now suggested she was trying real hard to hold back a laugh.

"Don't...you...dare..." Shizuo warned her, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

Yumiko merely nodded a few times before standing up and hurrying to retrieve her underwear from the other side of the room.

Once she had brought it back she set it under her pile of clothing. "I guess I could always try sleeping in this-"

But Shizuo cut her off by waving a hand, refusing to look at her with the state his face was in. "Wait here." He ordered before heading back to his room.

* * *

"..." After waiting for a while Shizuo finally reappeared and tossed Yumiko a white dress shirt.

"Guess you could use that to sleep in for now..." The male muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He would of given her a T-Shirt...though those would of ended up probably ending shortly for her and wouldn't have done the job, so he had settled for that one.

"Thank you..." Yumiko breathed as she clutched the shirt in her hands.

"Don't mention it." Shizuo grunted as he turned away. Though once he looked back he was greeted with such a sight.

Yumiko was already pulling off her shirt to get changed. Waist visible and the lower half of her white bra visible by now till Shizuo finally snapped out of it, took her by the wrists and forced the shirt back down again.

"No!"

"...?"

"Y-you can't go and undress here!" Shizuo stammered.

"...?" Yumiko was obviously confused about what was the problem.

The ex-bartender seemed to have had received the message so he placed the shirt back into her hands and lead her to the bathroom while still holding on onto her wrist.

"Here." He said as he pushed the door open so quickly that it bounced off the wall with a loud 'bang'. "Get dressed in HERE."

"..." Yumiko merely nodded and did as told. She stepped into the bathroom and Shizuo shut it himself just to not take in risks.

Now standing in front of the closed door he ran a hand down his face.

How long was he going to be able to stand this? He wondered before making his way back to the sofa and letting himself drop onto it.

* * *

After a few minutes Yumiko stepped out of the bathroom wearing the dress shirt. It was several sizes too big for her so it functioned as a dress on her, though...a white pair of panties could be barely noticed peeking out from underneath...and some cleavage was visible since some of the top buttons were unbuttoned...then again it could of had been worse in the lower section if he had giving her the t-shirt.

The bleached blonde male did his best to keep his attention of this and stood up.

"Good..." He muttered. "W-well then I should be heading to bed see ya in the morning." he stammered as he headed to his room.

"...good night, Shizuo san."

"..." A minute or two of silence till the male finally answered. "...g-good night." He said and then the door of his room being closed could be heard.

Yumiko then made herself comfortable on the sofa. Placing the pillow on one side and covering herself with the blanket she had been given before curling herself up into a ball before falling asleep.

* * *

"Nn..." Shizuo woke up the next morning, but since his alarm clock had rung yet he decided to stay there in his bed for a bit longer.

His pillow did seem softer than usual he had to admit as he snugged into it a bit more before noticing that something was...off...

He felt something pressed against himself...something warm...

Daring to open his eyes he came to the realization that what he had been sleeping on wasn't his pillow...but a pair of breasts!

His face going a bright red and immediately retreating backwards he ended up falling off the bed, dragging the sheets off along with him with a loud thud.

D?!

DOUBLE D?!

E?!

He didn't know!

He didn't care!

All he knew was that those things where HUGE!

Finally snapping to his senses he then began. "W-What are you doing here?!" He demanded, though his face was still flushed.

"...nn?" Yumiko then began to stir before lifting herself up a bit, breasts shifting under her shirt as she did so and thighs completely visible.

"What are you doing here?!" Shizuo repeated.

"...I was lonely over there." Yumiko answered sleepily. "...and it was cold."

"..." Shizuo really didn't have a clue on how to react to this so he merely stood up, took her around the waist with a single arm and lifted her off the bed.

"...eh?" Yumiko said in surprised at the male's actions.

"I need to get changed. You should do so as well." He forced out before sitting her down outside of his room and shutting the door behind her.

Once the door was shut Shizuo hit his forehead against it as lightly as it were possible for him.

He really wasn't going to last any longer if this continued.

Was she really that naive? Or was she doing this all on purpose? He wondered as he began to undress himself.

Once he had dressed himself into his signature bartender suit and put on his sunglasses he then left his room.

Yumiko was already dressed, standing in the middle of the living room in a white and light blue yukata on, the extra bag Celty had given her lay abandoned on the floor.

Oh she was sooooo doing this on purpose the ex-bartender thought.

* * *

**End of chappie 5~ lD**

**Nyan finally getting into the ecchiiiiiii XD /shot**

**Oh poor Shizuo doesn't even know what to do. Butitsadorable/shotdead.**

**Anyways! Don't worry girlies~ Some Shizuo fanservice is bound to come in later chappies~ xD**

**We're taking this smoooth and steady. As you can see you/Yumiko's personality is developing little by little. Now come on, of course the poor thing is confused after being locked up for so long. XD She just needs time~ xD**

**And well like I promised I got my most recent sketch of Yumiko at profile~**


	6. Nice to meet you!

**Chapter 6**

**Nice to meet you!**

"...we're leaving now?" Yumiko asked as she noticed Shizuo walk out of his room.

"..." Shizuo didn't answer though. His gaze fixed onto Yumiko as if debating mentally on whether it would be best to leave her or to take her with him.

"Shizuo san...?"

"...!" Shizuo snapped out of thought at her voice. "What?"

"Won't you be late?"

"Huh? ...!" Shizuo's attention had redirected to the clock. It was true, if he didn't get going now he would be late for work. Leaving Yumiko alone in his apartment was no option now. She'd probably do something weird if left without proper instruction and he really doubt that he'd be in the mood to deal with it once he'd come back.

"Right." The bleached blonde male stammered as he took Yumiko by the upper back of her yukata to get her moving and out of the door.

* * *

Once the duo had arrived to the busier parts of Ikebukuro, Shizuo spotted Tom not to far from them, obviously waiting for Shizuo to arrive.

Though before heading over to him Shizuo turned to Yumiko.

"Just do me the smallest of favors and wait her for a sec." He told Yumiko a low yet firm voice. "I'll be back for you in a moment." he added before hurrying over to Tom, leaving Yumiko waiting for him on a bench as he had told her.

* * *

"Hey!" Tom greeted the ex-bartender once he had noticed him arrived. "So what held you up? Slept in?" He joked with a heartily laugh.

Shizuo shook his head. "No, of course not." He began. "Been having someone staying with me for some days and lost track of time for a moment..." He told him in attempt of searching for an opening to pop in Yumiko. Might as well take it easily, not like he could just go and be all: 'Hey, Tom san, I'm living with this girl lately and she'll be staying with me for who knows how long and I happened to brought her with me.'

No...

He couldn't say it so bluntly and with such ease.

A look of surprise crossed Tom's face. "Staying with someone? Well if you don't mind me asking, with who?" He asked with another laugh.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. "Er..." He fumbled a bit in search for the correct words. Oh screw it, he'll just say it, he didn't have time for this.

"A girl." The bleached blonde male muttered.

"..." Tom seemed to have been absolutely speechless for a split second but then regain himself and started laughing heartily once more, though this time nudging Shizuo with his elbow playfully. "Well who knew~ What's her name? Is she hot? Where is she right now?" Tom began bombarding him with questions till Shizuo cut in with answers to make him stop.

"Her n-name is Yumiko." He answered quickly. "..." A bit of silence on the second one since he really didn't know how to answer it specifically. "Y-you can take a look for yourself." He finally stammered. "She's right over there, I'll go get her." He finished and then walked off over at the direction in which Yumiko was waiting for him at, at a much faster pace than needed.

* * *

"All done?" Yumiko asked once she had noticed the ex-bartender approaching her.

"Need you to get over there now-" Shizuo began but was cut off on the spot at noticing an unnecessary bounce in the female blonde's bust. "..."

"...?" Yumiko gave him a curious look.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The two blondes merely stood there in silence before a yell cut through it like a knife. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" The bleached blonde male had shouted.

"...!" Yumiko did wince slightly at his sudden out burst but she remained rooted to the spot. "What...?" She asked wondering if she had done something wrong.

The man's outburst had draw the attention of other people around them as well.

"...!" The male seemed to have noticed he was yelling and knowing what he was going to say next he lowered the volume to an annoyed growl. "Are you even wearing one?"

"...wearing a what?"

"T-that thing."

"...?"

"You know a b-bra."

"..." Yumiko glanced upward as if thinking and then shook her head in a 'no' motion.

"..." Shizuo had a blank look behind his blue sunglasses. "...what?!" His hand then reached out for one of her breasts before he could think about it properly and gave it a light squeeze as he seemed to be verifying if the woman was telling the truth of not wearing one or was wearing it but just hadn't put it on properly.

"A-ah..." A small soft gasp managed to escape the female's lips and it also was what had made the male snap into his senses and realize what he was doing.

"Ah!" Shizuo immediately withdrew his hand from her breasts.

Great...just great. He just yelled at her a second ago and to top it off he pretty much groped her in public. He could see a group who had stopped, whispering among themselves as they looked a their direction. Shizuo merely gave them a stern glare which made them get moving.

Now where was he...oh right. He just GROPED her and in public to boot and...and he found them so soft...and...whooooaaa hold it right there. Shizuo stopped the train of thought before it headed to anywhere perverted.

Though what had him curious now was how Yumiko didn't seem upset at all.

"..." Would he dare? In the end he gave in into curiosity and was about to give her breast a light poke when he felt a hand on on his shoulder or right below his shoulder to be exact that made him jump a bit.

"So this is her?" Tom asked as eyed Yumiko up and down and the nudging Shizuo in the side with his elbow playfully once again. "Have to admit she's cute." He said with a laugh. "So what was taking you two so long to come back?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Nothing, Yumiko just forgot something at home that's all."

"It's nothing important." Yumiko then added. "I can get it later."

Shizuo mentally face-palmed. Well since she was wearing a yukata it wouldn't be that noticeable...right?

Tom let out a warm laugh as he gestured to two to follow him. "Well we only got a few rounds for today so we should finish early." He added as he grinned in Shizuo's direction.

"..." Though Shizuo merely scowled, placed a lighted cigarette to his lips and started walking without answering him. Yumiko followed the ex-bartender close behind, her finger tips clinging lightly to his shirt sleeve's lower half in order to keep up with him.

Tom couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight as he hurried after the pair of blondes.

* * *

Once the group had left a figured came out of a nearby alley.

A raven haired man with reddish brown eyes and odd coat similar to an eskimo's.

"Well well well~ What do we have here~?" He said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

**End of chappie 6~ xD**

**Nyan so dear friend of mine read chappie 5 and suggested Shizuo squeezing Yumiko's breasts. (yeah my friend is a guy if it's not obvious.)**

**So there you go onii chan~ xD**

**Haha well seems like this fanfic has material to suit both females and males. XD **

**So yeah you/Yumiko is being all clinging on Shizuo and doesn't like wearing bras. xD wheeee/shotdead**

**Anyways Izaya's made his appearance. o^o**

**Oh what could happen later? I myself wonder. XD /shot**

**Anyways Yumiko's sketch at my profile. xD Take a look on how you look here girls. XD /brick'd.**

**Tata till the next chappie~**


	7. Hidden Experiments

**Chapter 7**

**Hidden Experiments**

"Yumiko Jun, huh?" The informant said to himself once the group was out of earshot.

No matter how much he would had loved to bug the protozoan right now he knew that now wasn't the correct time.

First of all he had to find out who this woman was and why she behaved so calmly around to the debt collector to have the guts to cling to his shirt like that.

He let out a chuckle. To think a beast like Shizuo Heiwajima would actually get a girl's attention. This just made the informant even more interested to who this woman was.

Once he had gotten back to his apartment he headed to his desk and sat himself down on his chair, giving it a single spin before facing his computer. He began searching up information on the woman but what he found was extremely scarce.

Some of the info he managed to find out on her was that she was around twenty-three and was Japanese. Odd...could she have been living in another area? Because if she would of had been living there he should of had had at least some sort of info on her. He merely shrugged it off.

Apart from that he also found some documents that appeared to have some info on her but he was only met with multiple 'access denied' messages. It would take him a while to hack through all of those he had to admit. Though he did managed to get pass the first one. The text in the document was barely a few sentences, probably just a summary of the actual documents.

_Experiment..._

_...testing..._

_...successful._

"...?" The informants eyes widen a bit at reading these few words and then was replaced with a smirk.

Of course~ He thought. What _human_ would ever _love _a _beast _like that protozoan. A chuckle escaped his lips as he gave his chair another spin.

"How fun~ How fun~" He chanted as the chair spun and his laughter burst out.

Now his question was..._what was this so called experiment? And in what way did it affect this woman...?_

* * *

Now back to the usual story.

Yumiko was still holding lightly to the ex-bartenders sleeve, they were nearly finished with that day's round of debt collecting and there was only one more to visit.

Tom was still wearing a grin on his face. He found it amusing on how the female blonde had been cheering in her own way for the male as he got the debtors to cough up the money they owed.

This pretty much consisted in her swinging her arms around slightly in some sort of cheerleader routine that only involved her arms with a blank look on her features as if she wasn't sure if she was doing correctly and holding onto the male's arm once he had finished, ending in a slightly flushed ex-bartender who walked out pretty much dragging the woman who was still holding on onto his arm and running slightly to keep up and a laughing Tom who followed behind.

"Just one more to go." Tom commented as he lead the two to where the last debtor of the day should of had been.

Shizuo let out a low grunt and Yumiko nodded a few times to show him she understood.

Still chuckling a bit Tom then stopped at what must of had been the debtor's apartment.

He knocked once...no answer.

Twice...still no answer.

Third..."Go away!" A man's voice came from the other side.

That was more than enough for Shizuo to knock down the door and the trio stepped inside.

"...?!" The man inside scurried off to the other end of the room. "H-hey! The fuck was that for?!" He demanded.

Once the man and Tom had started talking, Shizuo had lost interested in their discussion. Something about how much that man loved the hostess or something and simply didn't have enough money to keep paying. It was annoying...the bleached blonde male really found it annoying on how this man could claim to _love _someone he barely knew. He could already feel his temper growing rapidly.

Though what made him snap was the fact that this man was claiming to **_love_ **that other woman yet his eyes where going all over Yumiko who was standing beside Shizuo. That was it...and he saw red.

The man left under his what was most likely his own table and Tom had collected the money they had come for.

Shizuo's fists were still shaking in rage once they where making their way out of the apartment. Though he then felt something soft pressing against his arm.

Yumiko...

Though unlike before she wasn't holding onto his sleeve by her finger tips.

No...

She was pretty much _hugging _his arm. Her smaller arms wrapped around his large one and he could feel her ample chest pressing against his arm and feel her thigh brushing his finger tips lightly as she walked.

The bleached blonde male's face was already heating up to this, but what was the last drop in the glass to this was when he felt her pulling up his sleeve leaving his arm exposed.

Shizuo stopped on the spot. "The hell are you doing?" He asked rather roughly due to having lost his temper only a moment ago.

"...?" Yumiko did look up at hearing him speak but didn't answer him. She began running her finger tips on his forearm and then let go only to bend his arm in such a way that she could see his muscle flex and repeated this, moving his arm up and down so it continued.

"..." Shizuo honestly didn't know how to react to this. Normal people were _scared _of his super human strength yet this woman actually seem_ interested_ in it.

His face was burning a darker shade of pink which went to red once she had placed he hand on his arm as if trying to measure how big it was.

"...Shizuo san, is so strong." She breathed, the side of her face pressed onto his arm.

"..." Shizuo _seriously _didn't know how to react. "And?" He stammered.

"...I like it."

This made the ex-bartender to go even redder and began walking once more though at a quicken pace.

Still clinging onto him Yumiko was raised to a height that she was walking on the tips of her feet as she tried to keep up with the debt collector.

"Shizuo..." She breathed to get his attention.

Thankfully it managed to get through him and he stopped. "Oh..." He noticed the height at which he had Yumiko and lowered his arm back to his side. Though Yumiko didn't let go of it. She actually tighten her embrace on his arm.

Doing his best to ignore the warmth pressing onto him Shizuo continued walking once more, and Tom's laughing coming from behind him wasn't helping at all.

"Right. So i'll leave you two alone for now." He said in a teasing tone. "See ya then." He added before heading in another direction and waving at the two.

Shizuo waved lazily at him before as he continued walking.

"So where are we going, Shizuo san?" Yumiko asked him.

"..." Shizuo really hadn't thought about it. Not home though. Who knows what could happen if he spent so much alone time with a woman who still didn't seem to understand things that shouldn't be done around men. He sighed mentally. Though he did notice that she would only act all clinging for him...he noted this in his mind.

"Shizuo san?" The woman's voice made him snap out of thought.

"What?"

"Where?"

"..." The bleached blonde male noticed Russia Sushi was just across the street. "Guess we could go get something to eat." He told the woman without looking at her.

"...?" Yumiko rearranged her grip on the man's arm to get a look at the building. A small smile then crossed her face as she nodded a few times.

Face still lightly flushed Shizuo lead the woman across the street. Though...it felt odd... The fact that he was eating alone with a girl...and the way she was clinging onto him... He could feel the gaze of other people around him obviously question who this woman was and how she could be clinging onto the strongest man in Ikebukuro in such a way with out a scratch. He didn't pay them much attention but...he had to ask himself..._was this some sort of a date?_

* * *

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~**

**Done with le chappie seven~ xD Sowwie for the delay. **

**I was studying a bit to have an idea to what to do in future chappies. XDDD**

**Ne, keep in mind I'm still a beginner at this so please bare with me. XD**

**Ah yes, so we're getting some info on your/yumiko's background from Izaya's side. XD**

**And dear me a admin from a Durarara! group on DA seems to like the story~ XDDDDDDD *flails***

**Take youz for your support Mega chaaaaaaan~**


	8. Sushi!

**Chapter 8**

**Sushi!**

Date...

Date...?

Was this something like a date...?

Was it...?

The ex-bartender had to admit he had _never_ been on a date before. But wasn't this situation he was currently in a bit similar to one of a date?

What in the world was the difference between a man and woman merely eating together and a actual date anyways?!

Raking his brains for some kind of explanation but found none.

...

Well they weren't a couple...

So that's one thing...right?

Yeah...as if someone who saw the current situation would believe that.

Here he was...walking to Russia Sushi...with this busty-

He cut his thoughts right there. He was no pervert and even though Yumiko's chest was pressing up right against his arm...

He took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down. Even with his short temper he perfectly knew the best thing to do in this situation was to behave as gentlemanly as it were possible for him.

After what seemed to have had been an eternity for the blonde, they finally reached the entrance of Russia Sushi.

Leading a curious Yumiko to one of the tables, he then sat himself down with Yumiko beside him.

* * *

They were greeted by a friendly voice not to long after they had arrived.

"Shizuo!" Simon greeted as he spotted the bleached blonde male. "It's been a while!" he added with a smile.

His eyes the drifted downwards when he noticed Shizuo wasn't alone.

"Shizuo, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Simon exclaimed a bit too loudly for Shizuo's liking.

Though he did feel Yumiko scooting over a bit closer to him as if trying to keep close to Shizuo to keep Simon at distance.

"She's not." Shizuo merely grunted as he pushed up his sunglasses in attempt to a freshly flushed face.

Simon nodded a few times with his usual smile on his face before taking their order and leaving once more.

* * *

Now what in the world was crossing through the blonde female's mind after he had left?

Yumiko's eyes kept glancing from left to right as she took in her new surroundings.

_Girlfriend?_ She stopped as this thought crossed her mind and settled herself with staring at the table in front of her.

She knew what _friend_ meant but what was so special with the term that man had mentioned earlier to have had caused Shizuo's face to change color at it.

Hm...

Female friend?

She shook her head slightly.

No...even though it was a direct definition it probably didn't refer to that.

Mn...

She then began messing with a pair of chopsticks that had been set in front of her. Tapping them against the table lightly.

After a while Simon then came back with their order. Placing the sushi on the table in front of them he gave them another smile before leaving the two of them alone once more.

"..." Yumiko had began to eat. Well...she _tried_ to do so, to be exact.

It wasn't that hard...she thought. Though some pieces of sushi kept falling off before she could get it to her mouth.

"Mn..." She wore a slight pout on her face before redirecting her attention to the bleached blonde male that was beside her.

_Cute._ The male had to admit in his head as he watched the female struggle lightly with the chopsticks. He could feel a slight smile ghost his face as he watched her while he ate his own.

Of course his entertainment was interrupted when she looked over at him, forcing him to look away once more so that he wouldn't get caught.

"..." Yumiko ended up setting down her chopsticks as she gave the restaurant another look around.

"...?" She spotted a man and a woman at the other end, it appeared to be a couple which seemed to be on a date.

She watched how the woman held out a piece of sushi and fed it to the man that accompanied her.

"..." Yumiko then glanced back down at her remaining pieces of sushi.

_Am I supposed to do same?_ This thought crossed her mind as she continued to stare at the pieces.

Well she did seem to be in a similar situation as the couple from her point of view.

"Shizuo san...?" Yumiko finally said after her silence as she picked up a piece of sushi between her fingers like that other woman had done.

"Mgh?" Shizuo swallowed what he was chewing at the moment. "What is it?"

" 'Aaaah.' " She told him as she held up the piece of sushi to indicate him to open up.

"...?!" Taken back at first Shizuo merely stared at the piece of sushi through his blue sunglasses.

What in the world was she doing? The bleached blonde thought.

But...

Why was she doing that? It was a date or anything. Then why-

" 'Ahhhh...' "

Shizuo's train of thought was then interrupted when Yumiko repeated herself to make sure he had heard.

Not knowing how else to react, Shizuo nodded slowly before parting his lips to eat it.

Yumiko then held her hand up a bit higher so that the piece of sushi was closer of his mouth.

"Nn..." Yumiko's arm shivered a bit as she felt his tongue grazing slightly against her finger as he took the food.

Setting her arm back down she gave him a curious look as she tilted her head to the side. "Was it good...?"

"...?" Shizuo glanced back at her. He gave it some thought as he chewed on it. It tasted like always but...there was something...something...

"So Shizu chan really does have a girl friend?!" A third voice came before he could do so.

Next moment...

"FUCKING LOUSE! GO DIE!" The ex-bartender yelled which was soon followed by a loud crash.

* * *

**Wheeeee! xD**

**Ne, well seems like Izaya ruined it. XD ...again.../shot**

**Anyways we got a bit of your/Yumiko's POV XD **

**Poor thing is still a bit confused on how some things work, but she'll learn. XD**

**Also, sorry sorry for delays. n,n;; Homework is a killer. e,o**

**So sorry if this one was a taaaad shorter than other chappies. n,n;;;**


	9. Day with the Dotachin gang

**Chapter 9**

**Day with the Dotachin gang.**

Vending machines, street signs, trash bins, and anything Shizuo was able to get his hands on could be seen flying through the air as he chased after the informant who had just interrupted the pair of blondes.

"Shizuo san!" Yumiko called out as she headed outside after them.

"..." Stopping at seeing it was no use. Since her voice was being drowned in all the noise being caused by the informant and ex-bartender.

Shizuo san must really dislike him...

This thought crossed through the female's mind as she watched their figures growing smaller and smaller as the chase proceeded.

She made a mental note to not let the raven male anywhere near her and then proceeded to walk by herself down the streets of Ikebukuro.

Looking around her surroundings for something familiar to make her way back to Shizuo's apartment but...she didn't have much luck.

After all...she had been paying such attention to Shizuo on their way there that she hadn't paid the smallest attention to the direction in which they where going in.

"I hope Shizuo san comes back soon..." she muttered as she continued her walking.

Not much later, Yumiko noticed a group of males approaching her.

Four, one coming from each direction, and all wearing some yellow cloth on them.

"...?" Yumiko stopped at noticing this. Her head tilting to the side lightly in a statement of confusion.

"Oi!" One of the males called out at her once the quartet had surrounded her.

"...?" Though the blonde's face remained emotionless as if she didn't recognize them speaking to her at first but eventually made a head movement that could barely be detected as a nod. "What...is it?"

A bit taken a back from the woman's calm response to them at first, but the male continued to speak once he had recovered.

"You're with Heiwajima, right?" He began with a freshly formed grin. "And by the way you're clinging onto him, you're probably his girlfriend or something."

"Nn..." Yumiko responded with a 'yes' head movement.

Being so naïve the blonde female didn't seem to be detecting the threat coming from this group. "Why? Friends of Shizuo san?" She then asked curiously.

The male in yellow then started laughing.

"On the contrary. He actually gave some of us a good beating not to long ago. So now we're going to get you as payment for it."

An alarm was going off inside Yumiko at this but she didn't seem to be listening to it as the group moved closer.

"Though I have to admit that the bastard has taste." The male then added as he eyed her up and down.

"Such fun we're going to have with you." Another said. He was about to grasp her wrist when a green van ran into him throwing the male into the alley nearby and leaving the other three completely stunned at what had just happened.

Mentioned van then screeched to abrupt halt and its door flew open, revealing a pair of smiling faces. A blonde boy in a blue sweatshirt and beside him a black-haired girl. They reached out, taking Yumiko by the arms and pulled her inside.

The pair seemed to be excited over the whole situation and the finally one spoke up.

"Hey there!" The girl said in a cheery voice. "I'm Ericka, and this here is Walker!" She said as she indicated the boy beside her who was rambling something about saving a damsel.

Taking their introduction as a cue, Yumiko noticed they weren't with the other four and so decided to speak up. "I'm Yumiko..." she breathed before looking out through the still open door.

"Well nice to meet you!" She could hear Ericka continue. "Those two outside are Togusa and Dotachin!"

Yumiko could now see the quartet in yellow were now covered in bruises and the one who had been hit by the van still lay unconscious on the ground.

Two other guys who she assumed where Togusa and Dotachin where now making their way inside the van as Walker pulled something out from his pockets and threw it at the quartet once the two males had reached the van. One took the driver's seat while the other took the passenger one.

Walker had barely managed to slam the door shut before Togusa stepped on the gas, resulting in the trio at the back of the van to to be sent flying backwards and followed by an explosion behind them resulting in a huge amount of smoke.

* * *

"Ow..." Walker groaned as he sat himself up back on the seat. "Alright you two?" He then asked the two girls as he rubbed his head.

"Img fib." Ericka's voice came all muffled.

"Wha-?" Walker asked but cut himself off when he noticed the two.

Yumiko had landed on her back, while Ericka had landed face first into her chest and was now onto of her as Yumiko seemed to be struggling a bit to get the otaku girl off her.

"Tish fings berked ab a airba!"

"Speak properly!" Walker said as a light tint of pink crossed his face due to the scene.

Ericka did as told and sat up.

"Jeez, those things really are real!" She exclaimed which only made the males sweat-drop.

"...nn..." Yumiko merely looked at her in complete confusion as she sat up herself. "...of course, why wouldn't they?"

"Alright, alright!" Kyohei then interrupted before it got worse.

"Something wrong, Dotachin?" Yumiko asked him as she tilted her head to the side as usual.

"..." Kyohei threw the two otakus a quick warning glare before speaking up once more. "No, no. Don't listen to those two with there Dotachin trash. My name is Kyohei Kadota."

Yumiko nodded a once to shown she understood. "Understood. I am Yumiko Jun."

"Anyways!" Ericka then cut in. "Why where those guys after you?"

"...? They said he had giving them a beating some time ago." Yumiko answered them.

"He?" Walker eyed her before a rope appeared in his hands. "Who is this _he_?"

"...?" Yumiko gave the rope a curious look before answering. "Shizuo san."

"...!" The group seemed rather surprised to what she had said. The silence broken once more by Kyohei. "Wait. Shizuo. As in Shizuo Heiwajima correct?"

"Yes." Yumiko answered once more. "I've been living with him-"

There was a ear splitting scream at this coming from the female otaku, causing Kyohei and Walker to clasp their hands to their ears and for Togusa to lose control of the van for a split second but managed to get it under control before it got out of the lane.

"ERICKA!" The males exclaimed angrily before Walker clasped his hands against her mouth in attempt to silence her.

"W-wait but why are you living with him?" Kyohei asked her._  
_

"...nn...? Ah...my memory is rather foggy..." Yumiko told him. "So Shizuo san was kind enough to let me stay with him."This..._foggy __memory _she was referring to, were actually the years she spent in that tank. No memories of that seemed to have remained, and if so they must have been repressed at such level that they were now gone from her conscious memory.

And now it was Walker's turn to let out a scream. But it was one of pure excitement.

"No memory! No memory!" He exclaimed as he began to toss around a huge pile of manga. "Ah! It's like the female protagonist in a manga! The male protagonist finds her and takes care of her and they end in lo-"

"NOOO!" Ericka screamed in horror once more. "This gets in the way of my beloved Shiza-"

"I shall teach you basic things you must know!" Walker then said trying to keep his voice over Ericka's laments.

"Look! Look here!" He then said before scurrying over to the female blonde with an opened manga in his hands. "See see! This how you greet him! And the shower! Oh of course food! Food! The perfect way to get to his heart!"

"...? But I don't really know how to cook..." Yumiko muttered hesitantly.

"I'll teach you basics for the very least in that case!" Walker continued in his excitement.

Kyohei face-palmed and Ericka was now huddled up in a ball sobbing loudly.

"That...that would be nice." Yumiko then said, a faint smile forming on her face.

"Yes! I shall turn you into the perfect nadeshiko!"

"Just don't show her anything weird, Walker!" Kyohei cut in before the male otaku lost it.

"Pfft, of course I won't! She is in good hands!" Walker said as he crossed his arms.

Kyohei let out a sigh before pulling out his cellphone. Might as well tell Shizuo that Yumiko was with them to avoid the risk of have Ikebukuro turned upside down, right?

* * *

_Pi, pi, piiiiii~_

The ex-bartender's cell phone went off.

He looked like he was about to rip his hair out by now.

Damn, how could he have left that airhead alone?

Who knows where she could of had wandered off to by now!

Even to his current annoyance he pulled out his phone, nearly snapping off the lid as he flipped it open.

"What?" He grunted in an obviously bad mood.

"Hey, Shizuo." Kyohei's voice came from the other side. "Yeah, just wanted to tell you that, Yumiko is here with us."

A huge wave of relief now gushed over the bleached blonde male at these words.

Thank goodness she had winded up with them of all people.

"Good." Shizuo merely responded roughly not wanting for his relief to show that easily.

"Yeah, seems like Ericka and Walker want to talk with her a bit so we'll drop her off in a while."

"..." A moment of silence. "That...that girl better not stick anything funny in her head." Shizuo then told him, knowing how easily influenced Yumiko was at the moment.

"Don't worry. She didn't seem to be interested in it anyways." Kyohei reassured him as he caught on to what he meant.

"Yeah,yeah. Just make sure you don't have her out to late." Shizuo added before giving his farewells and snapping the phone shut once more.

Now that he had that weight off his shoulders he might as well could use the free time he now had to finish some quick errands without having to worry about the airhead female blonde.

* * *

As Walker continued babbling to Yumiko and pointing out scenes in his manga the woman seemed to be eyeing it with curiosity.

"So like that..." She muttered and was responded by an eager nod from the male otaku.

Walker then pulled out a cook book from god know where.

The group gave him a questioning look but on further inspection they then noticed how the pages were decorated with anime characters so they assumed it was a limited edition or something.

Walker continued talking and talking and talking. Though thankfully Yumiko seemed to be catching on easily.

With all the babbling and Ericka's loud sobbing going on for so long to what seemed like hours...Kyohei had enough.

"Right!" He said cutting off Walker's talking. "Shizuo doesn't want her home to late. So we take her now or we risk having the van hit with a vending machine."

Now it was Togusa's turn to scream but Kyohei gave him a look and he quiet down.

"Awwww!" The pair of otakus then said in unison.

"No complaining!" Kyohei said firmly.

Next moment the van had changed direction and headed to where Shizuo's apartment was at.

* * *

"Right, there should be a spare key under the door mat." Kyohei told Yumiko once she had gotten off the van. "Use that to get in and no wandering off."

"Yes." The blonde answered simply as she nodded once.

Once content the group then drove off with the two otakus waving their farewells at her.

When they had gone out of sight, the blonde female then made her way to the door. Slipping out a key that was under the door mat and opening the door with a soft _click_ and headed inside, closing the door once more behind her.

* * *

Shizuo was already making his way back to his apartment. He carried a few bags in his left hand which seemed to be food groceries.

Pulling out his key from his pocket he then unlocked the door to let himself in.

Oh...he did not expect what was coming.

The female blonde was sitting in front of the entrance in a slight bow, not looking up till Shizuo had closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back, Shizuo san." She said in a soft warm tone. "Do you wish for dinner? Or a bath? Or..." Her face was then tinted in pink. "...me?"

The ex-bartender nearly dropped the bags at the last part.

What in the world had those two taught her...?

* * *

**Yaaaay new chappie~ xD**

**Sorry for the delay. But on the bright side it's much longer than the usual ones, ne? XD**

**Dear me, Walker got overexcited about this, what could he have taught her?**

**Well...if you're familiar with the genre you should already know. lD**

**Ecchi to come in next chapter~ XD**


	10. Blood Showers

**Chapter 10**

**Blood Showers**

Great...

Great...

Just...great...

What in the damn world did those two teach her, exactly?

Shizuo mentally shook his head.

Not now.

Now, he had to find a way to get out of this situation.

Right, he could always go for the food choice...

Then again, there might be some sort of twist to it if the pair of otakus had used to the type of manga he thought they must have had surely used.

Bath...

Shower...

Shower!

Right, if he went for a shower she wouldn't have anything to prepare.

"Shizuo san?"

The voice of the blonde female made him snap back into reality.

"Uh...no, I'm just going to go take a quick shower..." He stammered a bit.

Quick something to keep her busy just in case...

"But, you could help by putting these away, I guess." He quickly added as he held up the pair of bags.

"..." The blonde female glanced at the bags and then nodded before taking them from him. "Understood, Shizuo san." She told him before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

Once Shizuo had gone into the bathroom and closed the door behind him he began to strip himself out of his bartender suit.

_Get used to it..._

_Get used to it..._

_Get used to it..._

These words were repeating themselves over and over in his mind as he stepped into the shower.

He better get used to it and _fast _or else he'll end up losing it for sure.

Though now he was at peace.

Yumiko was busy putting away the groceries he had given her, the warm water falling on him and trickling down his well built figure and through his messy bleached blonde hair.

Yes...

Peace...

Being in such a calm state, the male didn't notice the creaking of the door slowly opening and closing once more as a feminine figure stepped inside.

The blue sash of her white and blue yukata trailing to the floor neatly and was soon followed by her yukata which fell silently to her ankles.

"..." The female's eyes then looked around the bathroom, her arms resting along her chest till she spotted a wash cloth.

Taking it from its rack as well as soap bar she then quietly stepped over to the blurred out shower door.

"..."

_"If he takes a bath you are to go and help him wash himself." _These words echoed through her mind as she remembered what she was told before.

She was more than glad to do this. Just by the fact that she could make herself useful for the blonde male.

The woman than held out her hand against the blurred glass of the door and began to slide it open slowly, just enough for her to step inside before closing it once more with a soft click like sound.

There he stood...

His back was facing her leaving his muscular and well toned back completely visible as water droplets slid down it to his equally toned ass. **(A/N: Wheee lD That ass~ /shotdead)**

Yumiko was staring at his back up and down with curious eyes and a faint tint of pink on her features.

"...Shizuo san?"

"...?!" Shizuo jumped at her voice before whipping around on the spot to face her.

Well...that was till he remember he was stark naked and by what he managed to see she was as well. Or maybe just waist up since that was all he managed to see and her blonde hair was covering the 'important' part of her voluminous breasts.

He ended up staring at the shower wall to his left since part of him really did want to see...

"I-I thought I told you to put what I gave you away." He stammered.

"But, I already did." The female answered him.

Shizuo then mentally facepalmed. It was only two bags. Of course she was done.

"R-right..." He then breathed. Now to ask the obvious. "S-so what are you d-doing in here?"

"I thought I could help Shizuo san by washing his back." The woman told him as she held up the wash cloth.

Shizuo's face was now tinted red as gave the cloth a quick glance.

Great...

Great...

Now what?!

He was yelling at himself mentally to think of something and fast.

Right, get rid of the probably.

"E-erm. Can I see it for a moment?" He stammered.

He facepalmed himself mentally once more. Seriously?!

"...?" Yumiko gave him a questioning look but then held out the cloth which Shizuo took with a slightly hesitant hand.

Once he had taken hold of it he almost instantly flung it over the shower door. "It was the torn one." He then added quickly.

"...un..." Yumiko's eyes had followed the trail it had taken. Disappointment could be noticed on her features which made the male's insides twist a bit in guilt.

The woman looked like she was about to leave but then stopped with her hand against the glass as if remembering something.

What she did next...

She then squished the soap bar between her breasts before heading back towards Shizuo who had his back facing her once again since he thought she was leaving already.

Wrong...

Met with a soft and warm feeling pressing against firm and muscular back he then tensed in surprise and blood was already shooting down to his lower regions.

"T-the hell are you doing?!" Shizuo asked her, trying to sound mad but the stammering made it lose its effect.

"Washing Shizuo san's back." The blonde female answered him as her chest now began to rub up and down his back.

Shizuo had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. His face was a deep red and he could already fell a slight aching coming from his lower half.

Should he dare look down...

He looked...and was greeted with the fact that his member was already stirring to life.

How the hell was he going to explain it if she noticed it?!

Though it only became harder to endure once her hair had moved aside and now the feeling of her nipples was added to it as she 'washed his back' as she claimed to be doing.

He would have sworn she was doing it on purpose if it weren't for the concentrated look on her face that argued against the fact of her having other intentions.

"Mgh..." Shizuo ended up biting on his lower lip keep a groan of pleasure from escaping him.

_Use me!_

What...?

_Use me!_

No!

Great...now his aching length seemed to have developed a mind of its own and was arguing with him.

_USE ME!_

NO!

He knew it was wrong. He did. But another part of him just want to pin her to the damn walk and screw her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for days.

He could have had sworn he could heard a whimpering but it was obviously just his imagination.

Then what he dreaded...

"...?" Yumiko stopped for a moment. "Shizuo san...?"

Mentioned male gulped. "W-what?"

"Is that how a male's...thing...gets...?" She asked softly.

...

This was torture. This was torturing him way too much. _Thing? _She was without a doubt virgin just by the way she said. It was too cute...too cute...how much longer would he be able to endure it?

His thoughts were interrupted once more as noticed her chest pushing a bit closer to his back but only because hesitant hands seemed to be reaching for his length.

"...so...big..."

But she had the chance to take hold of it Shizuo had turned around on the spot to stop her.

...also a bad idea...

Met with her soap covered chest fully exposed in front of him along with her curvy figure he the felt a large amount of pressure building up at his nose.

And it all went black...

A loud spurt as the pressure was released. Blood trickling down her chest to the shower floor.

"...?!" A surprised look on the female's features as the male fell unconscious, his face pressed against her chest as she held him up with difficulty.

_Did I do something bad...?_

She thought to herself.

_Isn't that what I am supposed to do if it gets like that...?_

She gave his lower half a slight glance.

_It seems to have calmed down..._

Shutting the water with a bit of difficulty she then did her best to lead the male out of the shower.

Stumbling backward in the process. Fortunately she managed to catch her balance in time but not before hitting the back of her leg against the toilet rather hard which would surely leave a bruise for later.

* * *

Once she had managed to get them both dried up and dress, she then lay him down on the nearest couch.

Breathing a bit heavily from exhaustion she then sat down as well. Raising his head to let it rest on her lap.

"...shizuo san..." She muttered.

Though she was now relieved that he now appeared to merely be asleep as his chest rose and fell as he breathed.

Though...she still was curious about what could of had caused it.

* * *

**Voila~**

**Here's chappie 10 xD**

**A bit pervier than the usual. lD**

**Well now you know why this chapter had such a title.**

**The blood in the shower was from Shizuo's nosebleed XDDD And yeah some Sora No Otoshimono reference. XD**

**So...**

**WHO WANTS HIM TO HAVE A WET DREAM?! lD /shot**


	11. H Dreams

**LEMON WARNING!**

**Well... ISH. Lemonish to be exact. n,n;;;;;**

**No want then feel free to skip to end of the chapter. (Where 2nd A/N is at.)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**H Dreams**

"...nn..."

So lets refresh on what happened.

Yumiko had sneaked into the shower while Shizuo was inside. Resulting in him nose-bleeding till he lost consciousness.

Mentioned male was now fast asleep on her lap in the living room.

In a deep sleep...

Though...

What could he be dreaming of...that's making him make those occasional noises in his sleep?

* * *

Shizuo was back in the shower.

He had turned around but this time he had taken Yumiko by both her wrists and held them up to the level of her chest.

"...?" Being such a air-headed and naïve girl she was, she merely ended up gazing up to his handsome features that were partly covered in his soaked blonde hair.

"..did I do something incorrectly, Shizuo san?" The woman asked him in the usual soft voice she always used when speaking to him.

"Of course not." Shizuo breathed, his over excited member already grinding lightly against her thighs in its impatience.

"...Shi-"

Though the blonde female had been cut off by lips crashing lustfully and impatiently against hers.

_I can't take it anymore..._

"Mggh?" Yumiko let out a muffled gasp of surprise.

Shizuo had already cornered her. Her back against the cool tiled surface of the shower wall and her voluminous chest pressed up against his muscular one.

Lips not parting once...and she barely managed to get single gasp of air before his strong tongue forced its way into her mouth.

"..mffh.."

_No words spoken..._

Just his strong tongue exploring every bit of her mouth.

Having no idea on what to do. Shizuo had won dominance with ease.

The blonde male's tongue twinning itself around hers. Sucking, licking, urging her to do so as well.

She understood and tried to mimic his movements. A soft muffled moan escaping her.

Shizuo finally pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them.

_I want to..._

Yumiko had been left gasping and panting for air. Her face flushed as she breathed.

"...shi...zuo..." She managed between pants.

"..mn..." She bit her bottom lip at feeling something hard around her thighs.

His length had made its way between her soft thighs.

"...hot..." She panted. For it was true. His large member was burning up by now, throbbing impatiently between her thighs.

The only thing that had kept it from plunging deep inside her was the only bit of self-control left in the male that didn't wish to harm her.

"...ha...it'll be fine." Shizuo breathed before kissing her once more before trailing it down to her chin before beginning to kiss her down her slender neck making sure to leave marks. His hand kneading her right breast roughly yet lovingly.

"A-ah...!" Yumiko gasped in pleasure as her back arched. Warm juices gushing out onto Shizuo's throbbing member.

"...you're more sensitive than I expected." Shizuo told her between kisses. His lips had already reached her breasts and soon began sucking on the left one as he continued to tease the right with his hand.

"..ah...nn..." Her gasps continued and to long after her body gave in.

Grinding against the large length between her thighs. "...uhn...plea..ahn..."

Taking this as a green light Shizuo stopped. "Sure." With that he took hold of her wrists once more, but only to direct her arms around his neck.

Once he was sure they were secured he then lifted up her legs by the thighs and made them find their way around his waist.

He had to admit he expected to need to toy with her more before getting what he wanted. Then again he had no room to complain, his member was already rather impatient to get started.

"...ah..." He could hear the woman's soft gasp as he began to position the head of his length against her entrance.

"Don't worry." Shizuo reassured her when her breath grew heavier.

"I...I trust Shizuo san..." She breathed. "...this...is the so called..._becoming one_?"

"That's how you can call it." Shizuo then told her, his voice becoming rather husky as the head of his member began to penetrate her.

"Ah...!" Yumiko let out a surprised gasp as the sudden pleasure began to flood over her. She arched forward till her head wad resting on his shoulder.

As more of his large member penetrated her, blood soon began to leak out, small droplets falling to the shower floor and soon going down the drain.

"...!" Shizuo stopped immediately at this.

Did he just hurt her? Did he do something wrong? He mentally cursed his strength but his train of thought was soon brought to an end.

"...I'm fine." The woman panted. "...please...stay..."

"..." Shizuo let out a sigh of relief as his features soften once more.

Wasting no time he continued to penetrate her damp entrance though much more slowly this time. Giving her at least some time to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

**(A/N: Bwaaaaa ;w; I can't do this. I can't. I can't. I can't. ;w; I'm chickening out x,x B-but I'll be strong! F-for you guys. xmx)**

"...nn..." At feeling her hips rock a bit he took this as a signal to begin.

Thrusting in and out slowly at first but soon picking up pace.

* * *

**(A/N: *fanning self with paper fan* A-ah, so back to real life for a moment so I can calm down a bit. n,n;;;; )**

"...?!" Yumiko jumped a bit from where she sat as she noticed the male's hips move upward so suddenly.

_Did he wake up?_

She wondered this as she glanced back to his face but he still seemed to be asleep.

"Shizuo san..." She then muttered having no idea of what was going on.

"..."

Not knowing what else to do she then tried to push his hips back down to their original position.

They cooperated for a moment but soon rose back up once more.

"What do I do?" She muttered.

In the end the process repeated itself.

She would push his hips back down to their original position but they would soon rise once more.

"...?" She then stopped at noticing the tightness in his pants. "Again?"

"How does that...even work?" She muttered. Curiosity soon taking over her as she reached out for it.

Her hand already just an inch from it when she felt movement coming from the male as he stirred in his sleep.

"Uggh..." He let out a groan. It had all been a dream in the end.

...he just wanted to hit himself right now. How could he think of her in such a way?!

Taking advantage of her being so naïve and such a air-head wasn't something he would do. He told himself mentally as he ran a hand down his face.

Though he soon came to realization of the current situation.

"Don't touch that!" He half yelled make mentioned woman wince.

"Shizuo san is awake?"

"Of course I'm awake!" He continued as he struggled a bit with her to get out from underneath her.

"Yes. But what is that thing for exactly?" The female asked, bluntly trying to fulfill her curiosity.

"D-don't ask those things!"

"But it looks like a sausage. A _big_ one."

Shizuo's face redden quite a lot at this as he looked away.

Wrong move? Maybe. Since she was at it again.

"I said don't!" Though this time he took her by the wrist and now had her pinned down on the sofa they were on.

"You don't do that, understood? That's-"

But he was cut off by a scream from behind him.

His luck was just terrible.

Of all times he just HAD to leave the door unlocked now.

And of all people it just HAD to be Shinra who came in.

And of all positions he could have had found them in it just HAD to be their current one.

"S-shizuo! What are you doing to my innocent Yumiko?!" He exclaimed. "You and your raging pent-up hormones-" But he stopped dead at noticing something which I'm sure you can guess. "AH! You really were planning on doing such lewd things to her!"

"W-what the hell are you talking about!? I wasn't!" The blonde male protested.

"Explain that _monster_ trying to break loose then!"

"Wha-" Though he stopped short at realizing what he meant and his features paled.

Without wasting any time he got up and rushed toward the bathroom once more, slamming the door shut. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Don't worry, you're safe now!" Shinra exclaimed before hurrying over to the confused female and hugging her like some sort of over-affectionate father.

Though her expression seemed to be unmoved by his sudden action.

"That was so close- gah!" Shinra soon let her go and feel to the floor. Curled up in a ball as he clenched his stomach.

"Wh-what was that for?!"

"Celty san...taught me."

"I understand, but why?!"

"...only Shizuo san allowed." Was all she answered.

* * *

**I'm sooooooorrrry. (/ TT^TT)/**

**I chickened out and didn't do the H scene till the end.**

**Forgive me! ;w; I swear I'll make up for it once it's a REAL one.**

**Anyways sorry for late update. I was DYING due to all my HW. TT^TT**

**S-so yeah. I hope the H wasn't too forced n,n;;;**

**First fic, first actual H scene. ._. So you can picture how nervous I got about it. n,n;;;**

**But thank you for taking care of me so well. ( n,n)/**

**I'll do my best and improve as much as possible.**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Oh and those wondering what happened to Izaya... lD No, he's not dead. I'll get an update on what he's doing hopefully in next chappie. n,n**


	12. Access Granted and Lessons

**Chapter 12**

**Access Granted and Lessons**

Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｄｅｎｉｅｄ．．．

Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｄｅｎｉｅｄ．．．

Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｄｅｎｉｅｄ．．．

These words flashed over and over the computer screen.

The raven haired informant was already beginning to lose his patience.

He had managed to get through a few passwords, but for each he would only get a few sentences of information or a small paragraph for the most. But nothing significant.

Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｄｅｎｉｅｄ．．．

Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｄｅｎｉｅｄ．．．

Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｇｒａｎｔｅｄ．．．

A smirk for on his features as he finally got through another barrier.

"Now what do we have here?" He told himself as he looked through the new piece of information.

Yet another paragraph. Though a bit longer than the earlier ones.

Making something long short, it read something about a medical experiment. Seemed normal up to there...

Nothing out of the ordinary right? Since that's something natural to research for the topic.

Though...was it somehow linked to that woman following around the protozoan?

The informant laughed at the thought. Then again, it would explain why she would be with him in the first place. Probably had something out of the ordinary...or it could have had been a complete failure.

His curiosity was brimming at the thoughts swimming in his head.

_Just what could it be?_

* * *

Few weeks had passed from the incident.

And thankful the ex-bartender no longer reacted as badly as before when facing Yumiko's odd behavior.

Though...

He lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He'd never get used to her always sneaking into his bed in the dead of night.

Still fast asleep she lay, her head resting onto his chest.

The blonde male made an audible gulp, trying to keep himself into check.

This was just too much for him...

He had to go to work soon, but he couldn't leave her alone, it was too risky.

And he couldn't take her with him since she'd obviously start clinging onto him as always.

"..."

Leaving with Kyohei for the day was out of question. Those two with him had already caused much damage to her reasoning.

"..."

He could always leave her with Celty and Shinra right?

Yeah, as long as she sticks with Celty that is.

Shinra would probably just get her to try strange stuff for him.

Only place he could think of at moment. So it had to be there.

"Yumiko..."

"...?" Mentioned female's head shifted as it looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"You'll be staying with Shinra and Celty for today, alright?" He explained making sure she didn't misunderstand. Which was easily done, being the air head she was.

"..."

He could see the small frown on her face. It was obvious she didn't want to, but he couldn't take her with him either.

"It's just for a while." He then added. "I'll go for you as soon as I'm done with work."

"..."

She didn't seem to want to budge at all.

Resulting in the blonde male letting out a sigh before sitting himself up and get out of bed. If she wasn't going to move then he'd make her.

Taking her by around the waist he lifted her of the bed with ease and carried her out of the room.

* * *

After a few minutes he had finally convinced her to get dressed as he did so himself.

Though right before leaving he remembered to check something...

"...Yumiko."

"..yes?"

He merely ran a finger along her back.

"Now."

"..but."

"Just go." He said firmly trying to keep his temper into check.

It was hard to get Yumiko to wear her bra. She claimed it was bothersome.

Maybe it's alright in his apartment, but it was becoming a pain to remind her to go put it on when they went outside.

The ex-bartender ran a hand down his face in frustration. At least she would barely put up a fight when he asked her to do something.

He then let out a small chuckle as he recalled when she had hit Shinra when he tried to hug her.

At least she was only like that towards him so it calmed down his worries in that aspect.

Yumiko's return was what made him interrupt his thoughts, merely nodding at her before the two left the apartment.

* * *

Once the two had arrived at the Shinra's apartment they were greeted by mentioned doctor.

"Heeey!" He greeted rather cheerily as he opened the door.

Shizuo sighed at this before nudging Yumiko forward.

Pushing his sunglasses up he then spoke up. "Just here to drop off Yumiko for a bit. Hope you don't mind that. I'll be back for her once I'm finished with work."

The doctor really didn't seem to mind this as he nodded rather quickly.

"Sure thing. We'll take care of Yumiko chan and keep her out of trouble." He laughed before patting mentioned female on the shoulder, which only resulted in her tensing up at it.

The smallest of smirks couldn't help but form itself on the ex-bartender's face at her reaction. It was funny how she seemed to dislike to be touched by other people yet pretty much throws herself at himself.

Forcing back a laugh the blonde male spoke once more. "Right. Then I'll be back later. See ya then." He said, turning around and leaving down the hall. Though as he left he could have had sworn he heard a small whine.

* * *

Once Shinra had led Yumiko inside he had told her to stay in the living room for a while after mentioning something about some sort of experiment but blonde barley understood half of what he was babbling about.

Left alone in the living room her curiosity was free to wander about.

Spotting a bookshelf she stepped over to it.

A few books for various topics filled it as her eyes scanned it from top to bottom.

"...?" Her eyes stopped at one with an interesting title.

"Repro...system?" She muttered so low that part of the words were drowned. (**A/N:** Yes, it's exactly what you think n,n;;;)

Pulling out the book carefully she began to flip through its contents.

"...?" Reaching a page with a diagram labeling the part of the male reproduction system.

"...!" The female ended up reading the description on the page, curiosity brimming. "This is how it works then?" She muttered. Not having heard some of the words written before she only understood part of it.

Soon flipping through the pages once more when Shinra showed up once more.

"Yumiko?" Mentioned person said as he noticed her with the book. "What's that you got there?" He soon added with a small laugh as he headed over to her.

Though he actually bit his own tongue when reading the title. "Whoa, whoa. Just what do you got there?" He laughed before slipping the book out of the female's grasp.

"...?" The female merely gave him a confused look as he did so. "Is it something bad?" She asked.

"What? Oh, no no no no!" Shinra answered as he gave the book's cover a light patting. "This here is the process that dear lovers go through in order to make new life!"

"...!" The female's eyes actually widened at this. Curiosity pretty much spilling out of its glass. "Really?"

"Yes. Why, haven't you been explained this yet?"

The female shook her head in response.

"Oh well, no wonder." Shinra said with a laugh. "Jeez, Shizuo taking advantage of it is just too much. But I can explain to you some basics."

The female soon nodded. "Y-yes."

"Right." Shinra laughed before looking through the book. "Well then, I'll start with this bit here."

* * *

**Kay here's a new chappie x,x**

**So sorry for delay x,x Ne, and i know it's rather meh, but it's a plot filler for next chappie i swear n,n;;;;**

**Though ended there since I don't wanna feel like we're in the middle of a class XD /shot**

**So yeah little Yumiko is learning at a steady pace. xD**

**Stay in tune to see what we have in store for our dear Shizuo with her newly gain knowledge. XD**

**Thanks for your support! n,n**


	13. Wandering Dollars

**Chapter 13**

**Wandering Dollars**

A loud crash could be heard coming from inside the doctor's apartment, as if something had fallen to the floor and broken into a bunch of small pieces.

"Ah!"

It was soon followed by a thud as though someone had fallen to the floor painfully.

Soon the apartment door swung open, a head of blonde hair running out and Shinra was left on the floor clenching his stomach.

[W-what happened here?!] Celty's PDA read as she arrived to the scene glancing from the open door to Shinra and so on.

"I just wanted a hug." Shinra wheezed.

Celty then face palmed at knowing he was fine, or helmet palmed to be exact.

[Just don't worry me over such things, alright?]

* * *

Elsewhere...

"...?" The blonde female was now outside wandering around the streets of Ikebukuro. She looked around curiously at her surroundings...obviously lost...

_Where to go..._

_I can't remember..._

_He had shown me around here...it seems familiar..._

_But I can't recall where to go now..._

The woman continued to look around, trying to find something that could lead her back to the blonde male.

* * *

After what seemed like hours for her she had managed to only worsen her situation, not being able to recall anything that surrounded her.

_Thud._

"...! I-I'm so s-sorry!" A panicky male voice then called.

Mentioned male had bumped into her when she stopped abruptly, turning to face the speaker she noticed that it was a mere boy who wore some sort of uniform.

"...!" The boy's face then paled ever so slightly as she faced him, noticing the humid traces along the bottom of her eyes. "D-did I h-hurt you?!" He stammered still in obvious panic. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I should have been more careful!" He continued as he bowed frenetically.

Yumiko had covered her mouth with the sleeve of her yukata, hiding a small smile that showed amusement. Lifting her free hand and lying on top of his head as if giving him a light pat.

"I'm fine."

"E-eh?!" The boy said in surprise. "But-"

"I'm just lost." She interrupted giving him another pat and he straightened up as she removed her hand.

"...?! O-oh is that it? W-where are you heading to? ...! J-just so I can see if I can help!" The boy said adding the last part quickly.

"Erm..." The female glanced around at her surroundings once more. "I don't really know where...so I'm trying to find him."

_She's probably new to the area_... The boy thought.

"O-oh? Well then, I guess I could guide you around so you don't get lost. Hopefully we'll find him as we do."

"Thank you."

The boy let out a small laugh as he looked around awkwardly. "Well we can start over there-"

"Mi-ka-do~!" A cheerful voice called interrupting him mid-sentence.

A cheery blonde who wore the same uniform as him showed up from nowhere and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk. How could you go looking for girls without me~?"

Mikado let out a sigh as he pushed him off. "Don't the wrong idea, Masaomi! I'm just helping her find someone."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say~" Kida told him waving it off, most likely not even paying attention to his protest.

"Well then what can I- I mean we- can do for you-"

"Minus 3..."

"E-eh!?"

"Minus 5..."

"You wound me!"

"Minus square root of 3."** (A/N:** Was reading the manga when this showed up. xD Though no clue how to type in the square root sign. n,n'' **)**

"Gaaah!" The blonde let himself drop to the ground dramatically, clutching where his heart should be.

Mikado let out a sigh at his friend's behavior. "I'll call you later then, Masaomi." The boy informed him before indicating the female to follow him, leaving the blonde alone.

* * *

"Urg...see him?" Mikado asked her. He should have really asked for a description since he was pretty much searching blindly and wasn't that much help in that aspect.

"I think..." Yumiko told him as she stood up her toes trying to look over the crowd. "I'm sure it's him." She said noticing a tall blonde walking among them.

"Don't think you got rid of meeee!"Called a familiar voice out of nowhere, crashing into Mikado and knocking him over.

"MASAOMI?!" The boy yelped in surprise before hitting the ground.

"...?!" The female had gotten distracted by the abrupt noise and looked down at the two boys on the ground. A few girls giggling in the distance due to their position.

"Masaomi! G-get off! You're h-heavy!" The raven boy complained as he tried to get himself to his feet.

"Then let me tag aloooooong~"

"N-no!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Preeetty Pleeaase?"

"Gah."

"I don't think he'll leave if you don't say yes..." The blonde muttered.

"See! Even she wants me to come!"

"Alright! Fine!" Mikado told him and the other got off his back.

With a triumphant smile the blonde boy gave a bow. "It is a pleasure! My name is Kida, Masaomi! It'll be more of a pleasure to escort you~."

"...!" Mikado then redden at the fact he had forgotten to introduce himself. "O-oh, and I'm Ryuugamine, Mikado!" He said quickly in the gap his friend had left.

"Now what precious name would a lady like you have~?"

"Yumiko." The female told him, her expression suggesting she was unfazed by the boy's behavior. "Jun, Yumiko."

"That's a beautiful name!" The boy chimed as he pretty much threw himself to hug her, but ended up crashing into a light post when the female side-stepped at the last second to dodge him.

"Pfft!" The raven boy had his mouth covered with a single hand, attempting to stifle down his laugh, but a snort escaped him as he continued to laugh silently.

"Mgh...you're so cold, I'll have to warm you up then~" The blonde continued, pretty much trying to make out with the light post which caused the Mikado to lose it and laugh his head off, clutching his stomach.

_Is he alright?_ The female thought.

"Kida! Just what do you think you're doing?" A new voice called, it sounded firm, but there was a slight laugh underneath it due to the amusement of the site.

"Mgh?" The blonde boy looked up at hearing a familiar voice. "Kory!" He said with a big grin.

Mentioned female was probably in her 20s. Auburn hair...well developed, and some thin white scar scattered around her skin. Her expression showed a scowl that seemed to be fighting against turning into a smile. "No sir, we do _not_ talk to a lady like that."

The blonde boy pouted childishly as he let go off the lamp-post, Mikado still drowning in his silent laughter.

"Oh come on! I wasn't harming anyone~."

"Pfft! Whatever you say. I know what intentions are under that little grin of yours." She told him with a light smack on the top of the head.

Kida cowered slightly, clasping the top of his head with both hands, though there still were traces of a grin on his face. "Yes ma'am~."

The auburn haired woman then turn towards Yumiko, a smile now on her features. "Hello there, hope this like perv didn't bother you too much." She said. "By the way I'm Koraline Jaclyn! But you can call me Kory, alright?"

Yumiko nodded slightly, a small smile on her features. "Alright then...Kory." She tested. At getting a grin as response she let out a small laugh. "I'm Yumiko Jun." She then continued.

"Right the Yumi chan!" The woman said. "Don't mind me asking why these two are following you around right? Well I might have an idea on Kida's reason!" She laughed, indicating her own chest to get the message through.

Yumiko glanced down at her own, a slight flush crossing her features. "I suppose so." She muttered shyly.

Kory laughed a bit more before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well then! Bra sisters we must be!"

At this Kida joined Mikado laughter fit.

"Now, boys. Behave yourself and telling me what's going on."

"Well Jun san had gotten lost." Mikado explained. "She said she was looking for someone before."

"Oh?" Kory then said. "Well then! Who is that you're looking for? I might know him."

"Shizuo san." Yumiko answered simply.

"Shizuo?" Kory then said, a bit of surprise in her voice. "_The _Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Y-yes."

The laughter then stopped. "W-whoa. I don't want any broken bones or risk having my beautiful face being scarred!"

"Oh come on, Ki-" Though Kory couldn't even finish before he had run off, dragging Mikado along with him. "Cowards!" She then yelled at their retreating figures.

"Why did they run away?" Yumiko then asked her.

Kory let out a huff. "Never mind those cowards. Lets go find Shizuo, kay? I'm sure we'll find him with ease."

"Y-yes."

Kory let out a giggle before taking hold of her hand to get moving. "Then hurry!"

* * *

After searching around the area, the two women soon spotted a familiar looking blonde in a bartender outfit.

"Yep! That's him without a doubt- E-eh?!" Kory's sentence was interrupted as she felt Yumiko slip out of her grasp. Next moment mentioned female was already running off in the direction the ex-bartender was at.

"Hey! Yumi chan!" Kory called out as she chased after her.

* * *

After taking a final drag out of his cigarette, Shizuo then let it fall to the ground, stomping on it to get rid of the remaining flame.

He just hoped that Shinra hadn't tried any thing on Yumiko while she was there.

_...that airhead..._

Not like she caused him _that_ much trouble, but he seriously had to admit she wasn't the brightest person he knew.

The mere thought of it made him let out a sigh, his face flushing slightly as memories of all that had happened since she began living with him.

...now that he thought about it...it was probably more than a month since he had met the female at Shinra's apartment.

"I should go pick her up soon-"

Though he was cut off after a smaller figure went crashing right into him, knocking him over.

As one would image it hadn't hurt him, but...he felt like he was suffocating!

A soft yet firm mass mushed up against his face, blocking his sight, but he of had sworn he heard a hiccuping.

"Mgh..." Raising a hand he grabbed hold of whatever was on his face.

That's when...

"Shi-shizuo...s-san..." A familiar voice hiccuped.

"...!?" Shizuo immediately lifted the figure up, and surprise surprise, what he had grabbed on to was her breast.

Groping...

...in public...

...AGAIN!

And in such a position too!

"Yumiko! What have I told you!" The male yelled. Though at seeing that tear stained face he just couldn't bring himself to go on.

He merely let out an annoyed groan before lifting her up on her feet as he stood up as well.

"..." Feeling the stares of the people surrounding them he through them a glare. "What?!" he roared, causing them to speed up their pace to clear up the area.

He then gave the female a slight pat on the head in attempts to calm her down, since she was stilling clinging onto him.

Now what? Seemed like Shinra couldn't keep watch over her properly.

"Hey!" A new voice then called as a feminine figure raced up over to them.

"Jeez, Yumi chan!" She huffed. "You could have had said something!"

Who was this?

"Who are you?" Shizuo grunted at her.

"Eh? Oh! I'm Koraline Jaclyn! But you can call me Kory for short." She chimed.

"Right...then...So what were you doing with Yumiko?"

"Seemed like she had gotten lost trying to find you mister." Kory told him. "Just helping out a sis in need~." She giggled.

"...sis?"

"Yes! Bra sisters!" She laughed as she puffed out her chest proudly. **(A/N:** I'm so sorry Kay chan, but I had tooo. XD /shot**)**

Shizuo sweat dropped. "...great...so..erm...thanks, I guess?"

"No problemo! She looks fun though, is she new?"

"...I guess you could say that."

Kory let out a laugh. "Well then! If you need someone to keep watch over her, I'll gladly do so!"

_Seriously?_

"Seriously?" Shizuo said, a bit taken aback.

"Yes!" Kory chimed. "Right then, cellphone?"

"Oh, here..." The male muttered as he pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

The woman pulled out her own, dialing numbers into both.

"All done." She then said, closing them both with a snap. "You got mine, I got yours. So just call if she's causing any trouble. Since by what happened now it seems like she does so a lot." She laughed.

"D-don't mention that!"

"Alright alright. So I'll be going now! See ya!" and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Shizuo let out a sigh before getting Yumiko to let go of him. "Fine fine, we'll go home."

After a while the female spoke up after a long silence.

"It's cold..." She muttered.

"Winter is close, what did you expect?" Shizuo grunted, though he had to admit it had become much colder than earlier. "Well don't let it bother you, we're almost there."

"Yes." The female answered with a slight nod as she followed.

* * *

**YES!**

**I'm so so soooooo sorry for such a delay! ;w;**

**Ne, but I had sooo much homework and a writer's block over that. TT^TT**

**Though a dear friend helped me out by giving me some inspiration! As thanks I've bumped in one of her characters into the story! xD ****Koraline Jaclyn everyone!**

**Also on a side note. o,o I've found out a few guys reading this for Yumiko. =w= (You know who you are...)**

**So seems like this ended up turning into a two-way fic some way or another. XD *facepalm***

**Well seems like my plans on swapping her name out for the classic (name), (f/n) and all those in the future is no longer possible. n,n;**

**So Yumi chan is here to stay by the looks of it. XD **

**Oh! And as for the inspiration I mentioned before! It has led me into writing a Christmas special soooon! ( n,n)/ So look forward to it, okay? **

**See you then~!**


End file.
